


我爱你

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Summary: 一个关于后悔的故事。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	我爱你

从村西头过来，路坑坑洼洼要花快二十分钟才能走完，又黑灯瞎火的，大伙儿都不太乐意接这苦差事，但是黄旭熙白天劳动的空儿欺负了俩经过的娃娃，被告了状，队长就罚他来给送饭。他领上饭盒出发时还风风火火的，走了一半走的上火，一进门掀开门帘带起来一阵风，桌上蜡烛的火苗忽闪了几下，他把饭盒往桌上一扔，火苗又剧烈地闪了两下，他说：“吃饭！”

坐在桌前的那个男生在烛光下看书，他抬起头看向来人，就看到黄旭熙大大的眼睛在昏黄的烛光下明亮地跟他对视，男生从来没见过他，问，“原来那个人呢？”

原来给他送饭的是一个十五六的小女娃，叫小玉，胖乎乎笑眯眯的，脾气也温顺，大家都不愿意过来帮这个忙，就她愿意，可惜她前两天做农活时下了雨，忙活半天，回家就烧起来了，刚开始她爹娘也都没放在心上，觉得很快就会好，可她今天一下子就病倒了，找人送去村上的医生看，说不行，只能去外面的医院。

所以人手不够，他就得来走这破路，送这破饭。黄旭熙心里烦躁，粗声粗气的答：“吃你的！管那么多干嘛，你要真关心小玉，怎么不快点好别让人家白操这心呢？”

男生放下手里的书，继续问：“她人呢？”

“她发烧了，送去外面的医院了，怎么，你能给她治？”“发烧的话，没有必要去外面的医院吧。”“这我怎么知道！你事儿怎么那么多？到底还吃不吃饭了？”

“吃。”男生慢腾腾地打开饭盒，瞥了一眼站着的黄旭熙，“你就这么站着？”

“你快点吃，”黄旭熙挠挠脑袋，倚到身后的床边上，“我还得把饭盒带回去呢。”“你叫什么？”“黄旭熙。”“这名字不错。”“那是，还用你说。”“谁给你起的？”“……我为什么要告诉你？”

烛光后的那个男生穿了一身看起来稍稍有些宽松的粗布衣裤，皮肤挺白，听到他的话，轻轻地笑了两声，“你知道我的名字吗？”

“你不就是叫那个金什么……”“金廷祐，你看，饭盒背面上写的就是，你能识字吗？”黄旭熙摇摇头，嘴里嘟囔着，“起个这么难念的名字……也不嫌麻烦！”

“我的名字写起来可没有你的麻烦，你名字笔画比我多不少呢，不过，现在能跟我说谁给你起的了吗？”

“是我爸，”黄旭熙无聊地去抠墙皮，“你别废话了，快吃完我回去还要睡觉呢。”金廷祐听了点点头，他对吃饭这件事兴致不大，倒是对黄旭熙突然产生了兴趣，“队长让你替小玉来给我送饭？”

“不然呢，你觉得我会自己想来？我又不认识你！”“现在就认识了。”黄旭熙闭上嘴不再理他，金廷祐慢条斯理地吃了一会儿，抬眼看黄旭熙，又开口问他：“你知道我是伤到腰了才在这里休息的吧，我好得差不多了，平常走动没什么问题，你回去明天可以跟队长说一下，反正我也休息够了，可以找点事情做，轻松一点儿的最好。”

“觉得不好意思了吧，人小姑娘都劳动的得了病，你一个大男人，怎么这么娇气，说休息就休息了这么长时间，其他从城里来的青年也没跟你似的，丢不丢人。”“你这么说也行。”金廷祐被他的话逗得笑起来，看到黄旭熙对他不满的眼神，努力地收起笑容，“我吃完了，你拿回去吧。”

黄旭熙走过来一看，他根本没吃多少，“你这样是浪费粮食！”“我不想吃，你看我整天没事干又不消耗体力，硬塞也塞不下。”黄旭熙一拍桌子，“反正不行！”

金廷祐就望着他严肃的脸，一直笑，不说话。黄旭熙看他笑的更生气，“你笑什么！你知不知道浪费粮食有多可恶？那么多人吃不上饭呢。”

金廷祐还是笑着，“那你想让我怎么做？”黄旭熙不想看他笑，低下头把饭盒往他面前一推，“你把这些都吃了别剩下。”

“那好吧。”金廷祐爽快地点点头，低头吃起来，黄旭熙趁着他吃的功夫儿，偷偷瞄他一眼，觉得这人除了瘦点，长得还挺好看的，虽然他觉得自己长得也好看，但是金廷祐哪种好看是跟自己不一样的好看，他皮肤比较白，五官看起来冷冷的，而自己皮肤比较黑，五官比他更英俊，黄旭熙觉得自己长得更好，因为他更有男人味，村里的姑娘十个里有九个都喜欢他。

他吃饭很安静，黄旭熙不说话的话，他也没什么声音，黄旭熙觉得，在听到自己打了两个哈欠之后，金廷祐吃饭的速度要快了不少，但是他还是困的几乎要睡过去，金廷祐喊了他两声，黄旭熙才一个激灵，“怎么了？”“我吃完了。”“奥，那我回去。”“路上小心点，这边不太好走。”“还用你说，我来的时候还不知道吗？”走之前黄旭熙又瞟了一眼金廷祐合在一旁桌上的书，绿色的封皮，上面的字他不认识，他不识字，只会写一个自己的名字，也不会写金廷祐的名字，走回去的路上他想起来翻过饭盒看看背面上写的金廷祐的名字，可是外面太黑，月光不够亮，看也看不清。

第二天黄旭熙一大早就去队长家，队长抱女儿一样爱惜地抱着自己那把猎枪，拿块抹布擦来擦去，黄旭熙就把金廷祐的情况一一说给他听，队长一边听他说，一边擦着擦着手就慢下来了，他斜了黄旭熙一眼，“你看他真的好了？”“嗯啊。”黄旭熙点点头，他就过去待了那么一小会儿功夫，就听金廷祐说了那么多话，烦也差点烦死，哪有病人这么爱说话的。“唉，你说这些城里的年轻人，身体素质也不怎么样，做点重活累活就一堆毛病，这样，你之前跟着孙平放过牛对吧？”“嗯，你要我去放牛？”黄旭熙惊喜的问，放牛算是个轻松一点的活儿，不用在田里又晒又累一整天。“孙平他媳妇儿要生娃了你知道不？”“知道知道，他去陪媳妇去了？”“你先顶着他，让金廷祐跟你一起，你做得熟，正好也带带他。”黄旭熙怕队长再反悔，忙不迭地答应下来就赶紧遛了。

秋天是个丰收的季节，中午还是很热，迎面扑来就是滚烫的气流，黄旭熙原来是得割稻谷的，队长说今天下午的稻子还是得割，明天才能开始去放牛，但是让他先带上金廷祐，一边劳动一边跟他讲讲，两个人还能帮帮忙。所以黄旭熙就又来找金廷祐，不知道是不是有人通知过，他一到附近，就远远地瞧见金廷祐在门槛后面弯下腰挽裤腿儿，黄旭熙三步并作两步走过去，“你急着做什么！”

金廷祐记住他的声音了，直起身看着他就笑，“中午好。”他说，黄旭熙就讪讪地也回了一句“中午好。”然后他转了转眼睛，一伸手指着金廷祐挽起的裤腿儿，“你急什么，等到田里再弄这些也不迟！”

金廷祐目不转睛地盯着他，俩人第一次在大白天面对面这么近，他说，“你长得真好看。”如果他是个姑娘，说这话黄旭熙心里还会开心上好一阵儿，可是他是个男的，黄旭熙就觉得这夸赞有那么一点奇怪，他愣了一下，实在不知道该怎么客套，歪了一下嘴角，直接给忽略掉，“那个，队长说，下午你先跟着我去割稻子，我正好跟你说说怎么放牛。”金廷祐立刻说：“好。”

虽然已经入了秋，但天气还是很热，特别是中午头儿，黄旭熙走过来又站了一会儿，身上就开始流汗，他转头准备走，突然眼尖的发现金廷祐斜背了一个包，告诉他：“你忘记放水壶了。”金廷祐摇摇头，“我不带水壶。”“那你怎么喝水？”“我不喝水。”“那你带包干什么？”“里面是书。”“整天看那些奇怪的书有什么用？到时候渴死你，可别怪我没提醒你。”“我看书没用，但也没少什么，你看，我能看，你不能看，我就比你知道的多，有没有用先不说，至少没坏处。”黄旭熙难得没跟人呛，瞅了一眼他的包，说，“你说的对，是没坏处。”

金廷祐却又把包摘了，往屋里一扔，“算了，我不带了，多跟你说说话。”“谁想跟你说话。”黄旭熙迈步就走，金廷祐追上他，“我教你识字好不好？”“不好。”“等你识字了，我就把我的书给你看。”“……怎么教？”“明天以后咱们俩天天呆一块儿，什么时候不能教你。”

黄旭熙眼睫毛很长，金廷祐走在他旁边，走没一会儿就扭头看他，黄旭熙说，“你能不能好好看路，这里这么多坑，绊一下你又不用劳动了。”“行，我好好看路。”金廷祐点点头，果真老老实实走了。

“你今年多大？”鉴于金廷祐还没有全好，到了田里黄旭熙就自己进去割稻谷，他让金廷祐在边上等着他，金廷祐却非得亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，问来问去。“正好十八。”“那你比我小一岁。”“你别以为你……”“我可什么都没说。”

切，黄旭熙觉得不能跟他一般见识，比他大一岁又怎么样，他能做的重活儿可比金廷祐多得多，他劳动一会儿就歇一下，金廷祐问他：“渴吗？”黄旭熙点点头，金廷祐就把他的水壶递过来，水少了三分之一，“谁让你喝我的水了！”黄旭熙大喊。“这么暴晒在太阳眼皮子底下，不喝水那不变成人干了。”“还不是你不听我说不带水。”“我错了，对不起。”黄旭熙又被他噎住，猛灌了半壶凉开水，气鼓鼓地起身继续劳动。

时间一点点的过去，火红的太阳烧红了半边天空，黄旭熙停下来盘腿坐下，金廷祐说，“我帮你吧。”“你之前做过吗？”“没有。”“那你能帮什么！”“我刚才一直看你，应该没问题。”说完金廷祐就走过去，黄旭熙扭过头去看，别说，还挺像模像样的，不过他第一次做，黄旭熙想，肯定一会儿就不行了，“你还是算了吧，你那个腰不是还没好全吗？”“没事。”金廷祐远远地回了他一声。

其实黄旭熙觉得他挺奇怪的，他们村里除了金廷祐还有十几个也是从城里来的年轻人，他们自己聚堆在一起，说的话大家都不太明白，其实金廷祐也是，只不过他也不跟那群人扎堆，他总是独来独往的，因此之前受了伤，也没什么人愿意帮帮他。那天他跟队长聊天，队长还说他比其他那些人更不爱跟人说话，这黄旭熙就不大信了，明明受了伤都那么能说，还是跟个陌生人，恐怕之前话痨也只跟小玉说。

怪不得小玉换了他，金廷祐不依不饶一定要问明白怎么回事，黄旭熙第二天带着金廷祐去坡上放牛时，边跟他说边不由自主地想起小玉，小玉虽然有点胖，但年纪小，白白嫩嫩的，笑起来有两个虎牙，也很可爱，说不定金廷祐有点喜欢她，她还给他送了好久的饭，每天都走那么一条难走的路。

“黄旭熙，黄旭熙？”金廷祐喊他，“然后呢？冬天赶出来喝几次水？”黄旭熙回过神来，“三次，早上一次，中午一次，晚上再一次，一次都不能少。”“我知道了。”黄旭熙不说话了，金廷祐就问他：“你刚才发呆，在想什么？”“没想什么。”“跟我说没事。”“说了没想什么！你怎么什么都要问。”

金廷祐默默地笑着看他，也不再说话，微风吹着他的衣角，黄旭熙口里叼了根狗尾巴草，看一会儿牛群，再收回目光，发现金廷祐还在看他，“你看我干什么？你得好好看它们，要是少了一头我们两个可就完蛋了！”“好。”金廷祐回过头去看牛群，“你看那头跑得乱七八糟的小牛犊，像不像你？”“像个鬼！我是属兔的。”黄旭熙随口反驳道，金廷祐却愣了一下，不说话了。黄旭熙瞥了他一眼，“对了，你是属什么的？”金廷祐像没听见一样，还是不说话。“你比我大一岁，那你就是……子鼠丑牛……你是属虎的！对不对！”金廷祐不回答他，属虎的和属兔的相克，在一起不好，不是什么吉祥的好兆头，黄旭熙一想到，也不说话了。

“我教你识字吧！”金廷祐跟他说别的，天气一点点转凉，到山坡上放牛可别提多轻松多自在了，牛群自己吃自己的草，都很老实，也不乱跑，黄旭熙一鼓劲儿跳上堆得高高的谷垛，趴在沿上伸手把金廷祐拉上来，躺在上面舒舒服服的吹风，黄旭熙心情很好，就开心的吹口哨，没什么调子乱吹，一点都不好听，金廷祐却不打断他，他对吹口哨很感兴趣，问他，“这个怎么吹？我老听别人吹，自己就是学不会。”这对黄旭熙来说是个大大的惊喜，黄旭熙在金廷祐面前原有的优越感随着时间逐渐消失，因为金廷祐很聪明，什么事黄旭熙说上一遍或者做个示范他就能上手，还做得很好，刚开始他不会打水漂，拉着黄旭熙去村西头的一条小河那里，让他教他，自己练了几回就能打上好多个，现在终于有个他学不会的东西，黄旭熙心情更好了，“你别说，这还真没那么简单。”

黄旭熙是真心想教他的，一板一眼的给他示范，让金廷祐盯紧了好好看清，“你把舌头顶着下面牙齿，然后这样，你看，跟我似的……”金廷祐看的挺认真，可就是学不会，看了一会儿就说嗓子干，跑下去拿水喝，黄旭熙看他下去，自己也跳下去，拾了根地上的树枝把几头瞎跑远的牛往回赶了赶，金廷祐喝完水，回头看了一眼走过来的黄旭熙，就把自己包里的笔跟纸拿出来，“过来坐下。”

黄旭熙是会写自己名字的，所以金廷祐一写他就念出来了，“太麻烦了，我一般不写。”金廷祐笑笑，又写了三个字，“这是什么？”“这是我的名字，我一个一个教你。”“为什么要学你的名字？我连我娘的名字都不认识呢！”“学我的吧。”“我想先……”“就先学我的名字，别的我都会再教你。”黄旭熙只好闭嘴，算是默认了。

金廷祐的名字也不是很好写，黄旭熙学着学着发出感慨，觉得人都应该起点简单的名字，这样大家都轻松，金廷祐问他，“你知不知道你名字什么意思？”黄旭熙想了想，伸手指了指差点就全落下去的夕阳，“太阳？”他不确定地回答道，金廷祐点点头，“也算是吧。”黄旭熙很着急，问他，“什么时候我就能看书了？”“还早呢。”黄旭熙很丧气，“这么难？”“不难，慢慢来，反正我教你，一定会把你教会的。”“你说到做到啊。”“当然了。”

之前做放牛活儿的那个孙平，这两天他媳妇终于生了，是个四斤多的女娃娃，黄旭熙特别兴奋，拉着金廷祐说要去看看，为了他同意，还帮忙一起给牛拿干稻草吃，因为快到了冬天，外面没有草吃，每天就只需要循规蹈矩地把牛赶到河边去喝几次水就可以了，金廷祐打击他：“小孩儿都很丑，可没什么好看的。”“谁说的，我妹妹一生下来就很可爱。”“胡说！”“你就答应跟我去吧！我一个人不好意思。”金廷祐点点头，同意了。“真的？明天我帮你拿一半的干稻草！”“不用。”

他们两个人趁着晚饭之后跑到孙平家里看娃娃，刚出生的小孩确实不大好看，五官都皱在一起，皮肤也不大白，黄旭熙把自己胳膊放上去，觉得颜色差不多，他乐了，伸着指头一下一下的戳着小孩攥着的小拳头，金廷祐坐在一边跟孙平叔客气的闲聊了几句，然后侧过头来看黄旭熙，黄旭熙跟那个小婴儿玩的很开心，笑盈盈的，金廷祐沉默不语，轻轻地叹了口气，“时间不早了，咱们得往回走了。“可是……”黄旭熙很舍不得，“嫂子都困了，改天再过来，好吧？”黄旭熙依依不舍的起身，道了个别跟金廷祐一起离开。

“我妹妹小时候比她还可爱！可惜我都不记得了……”黄旭熙一边走一边说，月光温柔得像是安静的湖面，路边的树被晚风吹的“沙沙”响，“孙叔和嫂子都不大开心。”金廷祐说。这是他们家第一个娃娃，可惜是个女的，黄旭熙顿了一下，说，“没事，反正他们都年轻，以后肯定会再有的。”“要是没有怎么办？”黄旭熙奇怪地看他一眼，“为什么会没有？”金廷祐就低着头走路，不再说了。

黄旭熙靠过去撞了一下他的肩膀，“咱这里有没有你喜欢的姑娘？”金廷祐抬头看了他一眼，“你有？”“唉，我也不知道，我觉得她们都挺好的，不过，我先问你的，你要先回答。”“没有。”“真的没有？我还以为你喜欢小玉。”金廷祐笑了，“你觉得我喜欢她？”

小玉还在医院，这都过去好几个月了，她的发烧还没好，黄旭熙问其他大人他们都不跟他说，他自己也觉得奇怪，所以只想赶紧跳过这个话题，“那是谁？难不成是那个跟你一块儿来的老管你借书那个吗？”“谁？”“就是那个老穿一个红裙子的。”“奥，我知道你说谁了，我没借给过她书。”“切，她来找你好几次我都看见了。”“那我让她别来找我了。”黄旭熙一把拉住金廷祐的胳膊，“你干嘛呀？”“跟你说了，我没借给过她书。”“那也不用……”黄旭熙想说那也不用不让人来找他吧，说不定那个姑娘对他有意思，但是黄旭熙想着想着又不想说了，他松开金廷祐的胳膊往前走。

“黄旭熙。”金廷祐在后面喊他。

“什么事？”黄旭熙还是继续往前走，没有回头。

“我……”

黄旭熙只听到一个“我”字，他站住脚，不耐烦的回头，问：“你说什么？”

“我……”

金廷祐一看到他的脸，又顿住了，他跟着站住，眼神复杂地望向黄旭熙，想说的还是没能说出口。

“懒得听你说话！”黄旭熙悻悻地回头，迈着步子走，金廷祐一言不发，在后面默默地跟着他，两个人一起跟着月光走。他们又经过那条黄旭熙教金廷祐打水漂的那条河，晚上水面上映着星星点点的光，风凉丝丝的，这个时间外面一个人都没有，万籁俱寂。“我们在这坐一会儿。”金廷祐喊住他，黄旭熙瞅了瞅河边，没吭声，金廷祐硬拉着他坐下，“困了就睡，我会叫你。”“河边多冷。”黄旭熙小声的反驳，“我把外套给你。”“……还是算了。”“那就坐一会儿吧，听我的。”

月明星稀，河水汩汩地流动着，金廷祐不说话，黄旭熙听着水流的声音就忍不住发困，他打了一个大大的哈欠，望着夜空使劲地眨巴眼睛，催金廷祐：“快说点什么，不然我真的睡了。”“今天晚上星星好少。”“月亮太亮了，所以看不到星星。”“看你今天挺喜欢小孩子的。”“那是，他们比大人可爱多了！”金廷祐没继续说话，黄旭熙扭头去看他，他半曲着腿，静静地望着河面，不知道在想什么，黄旭熙问他：“你不喜欢吗？”“没什么喜不喜欢的。”“小玉还没回来，真不知道她怎么了。”黄旭熙又想到懂事的小玉，他想金廷祐应该也挺关心她的。听到小玉的名字，金廷祐脸上确实有了点表情，他先是沉默，然后微微笑了笑，“她那次发烧是挺久了。”“你也担心她对吧？”金廷祐又不说话了，黄旭熙又问：“是不是？”“别说别人了。”

“我以为你跟她挺熟的。”“她就给我送了不到半个月的饭，我跟她没说超过十句话，熟什么？”“怎么可能？”黄旭熙很惊讶，金廷祐淡淡地看了他一眼，“怎么不可能？我跟她有什么好说的。”“我们是不是得回家了，这么晚我娘会担心的。”金廷祐突然冷笑了一下，“那我还挺自由的。”“你怎么了？”黄旭熙觉得他怪怪的，疑惑地去拉他，金廷祐反拉住他的胳膊，“没事，你冷不冷？”“还好。”“你之前有这样晚上出来玩吗？”“没有，我这么爱犯困，一晚了就睁不开眼，过年都坚持不了。”“晚上这里不是很漂亮吗。”“是挺漂亮的，可惜今晚上星星太少啦。”

“以后晚上我多带你出来玩。”“还是算了，我还想睡觉。”“如果有流星的话，你也不来看吗？”“我又没见过，有什么好看的。”“那你就是太懒了，看流星可以许愿的。”“你不是说不能封建迷信吗？”“这个可以信。”黄旭熙才不信。转身要走，金廷祐拽住他不让他走，“还有流星雨，更漂亮，也不想看吗？”“你看过？”金廷祐一愣，“没有。”“那哪有啊！”“肯定会有的。”“那你到时候再叫我吧，要是我醒不过来，你就看了再告诉我。”“好吧。”金廷祐无奈的放弃，起身跟他一起往回走。

金廷祐跟其他的知青并不走得很近，偶尔能说上几句话，他也不怎么热切，有其他人跑过来问黄旭熙金廷祐这个人怎么样，黄旭熙就如实回答：挺和善的，还有一个话痨他怕别人以为他说的都是假的就不全说。然后来问他的人就尴尬的笑笑，金廷祐是很和善，可是却不亲切，每个觉得和他多少了几句话亲近了，下次见面距离又拉开，黄旭熙倒是不明所以，问，“他怎么了？”“没什么，只是想了解了解。”“他有什么好了解的，不是跟你们一样吗？”“我们这一批只有他一个是姓这个姓的。”“这个姓怎么了？”问到这里别人就死也不愿意往下说了，黄旭熙满腹疑惑，就私下问金廷祐，金廷祐说：“谁问你这些乱七八糟的？”黄旭熙挠挠头，“我也不记得他们名字。”“别理他们。”

快要过年了，其他从城里来的人个个都一副迎接光明的欢喜样子，每天都在想着回家过年的事情，见着谁都乐，连谈论现在政局暗流涌动的派系斗争时脸上都不是神神秘秘的神情了，见到黄旭熙还打趣他叫他“小兔”，把黄旭熙气得憋了一肚子火，冲去找金廷祐质问他是不是他泄漏了自己属相，可是金廷祐反而比他还不开心，咬着牙说我怎么可能说，黄旭熙一看他也不像是在说假话，很快消了气，又问他：“他们都在收拾东西回家过年了，你呢？”“我不回去。”“为什么啊？”“我爹说那样太软弱了，让我留在这里。”“那你一个人？你跟我们一起过吧。”金廷祐不置可否，让他坐下读诗。

“这样的我都不明白！”“没事，你就照着念，‘山南山北雪晴，千里万里月明。’”“山南山北雪晴，千里万里月明。什么意思？”金廷祐让他在纸上写下来，“我又不懂，写下来有什么用？”“写多了就懂了。”“你跟我说说吧。”金廷祐就是不说，“没什么意思。”黄旭熙一扔笔，“我不想学！”“学了可以写信，看信，要是你有认识的人在别的地方，你想跟他说话，就可以这样。”“我只认识这里的人。”“那我呢？”“你不也是这里的人嘛！”金廷祐看着他在那里耍赖，好久都没说话，等黄旭熙稍微平静了一点，他突然问道，“你跟我走好不好？”问完他自己都摇了摇头。黄旭熙更是一头雾水，“什么？”

“没什么，既然现在不想学，我们出去转转吧。”金廷祐把纸笔收起来，“正好该让它们去河边喝水了。”黄旭熙点点头，“奥。”

天气冷了，虽然没有下雪，外面的山坡上都覆盖了一层冷冷的冰霜，黄旭熙坐在河边哈气玩，等他们又把牛赶回去，黄旭熙在屋里呆了一会儿就说要回家了，他说，“过年我再来找你！”金廷祐抱着手，靠在床沿上，没说话。黄旭熙回过头，瞧挨着床的那面墙，兴奋地指着说：“你看，我第一次来抠的地方还在。”金廷祐叹了一口气。黄旭熙小心翼翼看金廷祐的眼色，觉得他心情不好，就说，“那我走了。”

黄旭熙从床沿上站起来往外走，金廷祐却突然一下子把他拽了回来，他推了黄旭熙一把，把黄旭熙推倒在床上，黄旭熙脑袋“咚”地在床上砸出一声沉闷的响，金廷祐低下身子亲他。不知道是被砸懵的还是被吓懵的，黄旭熙半天都没反应过来，等他反应过来，金廷祐已经把他外套扣子扯掉了一颗，他脑袋嗡的一声响，抬脚去踹金廷祐，急冲冲的朝他吼：“你干什么！”

金廷祐被他踹到腰，他身上的病根可能还一直留着，额头一下子就冒了汗珠，靠在一边低着头半天都没有动，黄旭熙这才又想起这码事，赶紧爬起来，又惊又怕地问：“你……你没事吧？”他又后悔自己下脚没个轻重。

金廷祐一动都不动，黄旭熙更害怕了，过去扶他的腰，金廷祐才慢慢开口，“我没事，你回家吧，再不回家，你娘担心怎么办？”“你……”金廷祐沉沉地笑着，“真的没事，黄旭熙，这样你过年不会不叫我了吧？”黄旭熙一时不知道说什么，低头在地上找外套扣子，他找到捡起来，才回答：“我叫你。”

金廷祐本来想等到过完年，他坐在桌子前面拿起来黄旭熙之前写的字看，“山南山北雪晴，千里万里月明。”终于下雪了，但是只有薄薄一层，握不起来，像粉沙一样散。深夜里有人来接他，说那边也有苦衷，不是故意提前的，“你也听说了吧，两边都很缺人，你得回去帮忙。”“那这边突然少个人，是不是需要给他们个说法。”“主要是人先回去，其他一切好处理。”烛火静静地跳跃着，墙上的光影也随之变换，金廷祐伸手摸了摸墙壁，“我想带个人。”

来人皱着眉，“这里的女娃大字都不识一个，有什么长处，你别被眼前的好蒙住了眼，回去冷静冷静就好了。”金廷祐也懒得再纠正他说不是女人，稍稍无奈地笑了，“那好吧。”他起身又看了一眼桌上的诗句，上面写着：“山南山北雪晴，千里万里月明。”最终没拿，走了。

我今年二十三，一毕业就被安排到在这边的邮局毕业，这里的工作很清闲，因为识字的人不多，来送信的人更不多，平常上班就是跟旁边的同事大姐闲唠，从这个村聊到那个村，日子倒是无忧无虑，就是偶尔会担忧自己的终身大事。

那天是一个风沙天，这边呀，唯一的一个不好就是沙子多，天气一干燥起来尤其要命，我一进单位连着呸了七八下，还是觉得口里有沙子，坐下之后也觉得嘴里还是不舒服得很，蔫蔫地待着，话都不想说。结果后来，那个青年就走了进来。

他应该和我差不多大，瘦瘦高高的，我好久没见到长得这么好看的男青年了，精神一个抖擞就坐直了腰板，他看了看我和旁边的大姐，然后朝我走过来，我问他：“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”他说，“你知道黄旭熙吗？”我一头雾水，突然瞥见大姐一个劲儿给我使眼色，就恍然明白了他问的是谁，我说，“当然知道，他之前经常过来。”“他都来做什么？”那个人问。

我是才知道他的大名叫黄旭熙的，之前我们这里都叫他小黄，小黄是一个很好的人，即使后来有一段时间传他的风言风语我也没觉得他奇怪，他住的村子离我们这里并不近，一来一回要三个多小时，而且他都是傍晚来，回去的话就会很晚，说到这里的时候我发现那个男青年有一点走神，我问他怎么了，他说没事，就是想起之前在这里住的时候，到他住的那儿的路也不大好走。

这怎么能比，小黄走这条路可要花那么长时间的，而且他还来来走了那么多趟，我还记得小黄第一次来有些胆怯，我问他“你要寄信吗？”他说，“我没有信。”我问他是不是想给别人写信，他又说他不知道怎么写，也不认识很多字。我说我可以帮他写，他就说还是算了吧，多麻烦。我之所以记他的事情记得这么清楚，主要是因为他眼睛长得很漂亮，我特别愿意跟他多聊一会儿，不然他也是白来一趟。

来了几次他又突发奇想问我会不会有人给他写信，我点点头告诉他如果有人给他写信就会寄到这里，他说那我可以偶尔过来看看吧，可是其实一直没有人给他寄过信，我可是没有烦过他的，我挺喜欢他来，可是他来一次很累，我有点心疼他，想要是有个人给他写信该多好了，但是一直没有，然后小黄就够年龄该娶媳妇了，他不知道为什么，却一直犹豫着没同意，刚开始大家都以为他有喜欢的女娃，不好意思说，后来说谁他都没什么反应，大家心里觉得奇怪，不知道从谁口里传出来的，净说一些不好听的话。

我顿了顿，看了那个青年一眼，他没什么反应，很平静地听我讲这些，小黄父亲之前跟人上战场，在他很小的时候就没有了，只有母亲带着他和他的妹妹，黄母不知道从哪里听到了关于小黄的那些奇奇怪怪的流言，又一联想她儿子一直不愿意娶媳妇，立刻绝望了，那天正好小黄下午过来我们这里一趟，回去的时候就晚了，人已经没了，他妹妹太小，不懂事，不知道发生了什么，只知道哭，现在她跟着姥姥姥爷住。我说，可能因为那天他没能及时发现，所以才那么自责的。那个青年默默地点了一下头。

我有些犹豫，试探着问他：“你知道他跟他娘一样，已经……了吧？”他点点头，我才放下心来，我说我觉得小黄根本不是那样的，他人那么好，那么善良，怎么会跟那些人说得似的那么不好，唉，作孽啊。小黄那次之后就再也没来过我们这里，之前他终于打算要写信了，我给他找了本字典，问他要写给谁，他也不说，就自己在那翻着字典写，可是我问他他才想到他不知道写什么地址，我简直要骂他笨了，他也觉得自己太笨了，竟然连地址都不知道，也没想过问过，我说你可以回去问问知道的人，他就回去了，可是之后他就再也不来了，所以信一直没有送出去。

那个青年问，“信还在吗？”我急忙点点头，小黄走之后我很伤心，自己留下了他的那封信，我从座位上起来，蹲下翻柜子帮他找，找了好久才找到，幸好今天基本没什么人，才有这个功夫儿，我找到信起身递给他，他把信纸拿出来，其实小黄根本没写什么，信纸上只有一句话：你什么时候回来呀？

我特别怕那个男青年把这封信要走，因为我只有这一件东西能证明自己认识小黄的了，他好像明白我在想什么，看完没说什么，又把信还给了我，我说：“要是没出事，说不定他就能多写点，写明白了。”他点点头，说：“是。”

看他要走，我终于忍不住问他：“我觉得你好眼熟，你长得好像……你家里是不是做官的呀，我感觉在电视还是报纸上，见过跟你好像的人！”他也不因为我的冒失无礼而生气，冲我笑笑，“那可要谢谢你了，我一定努力，下辈子投胎到个好人家。”

最开始为他做秘书时，他还没有坐到现在的位置，非常年轻，被提拔的速度飞快，但我已经听说过他家里的背景，本来并不急着这么早，可是因为时局问题，需要用人，不得不这样，虽然没明着说着，但是一说他的名字，大家心里都有七八分明白。

不过轮工作他确实一直都做得很好，仕途一帆风顺，一路飞升，这么顺利自然不是只靠家里，虽然比我年纪小，但我也不得不承认他确实非常有能力，而且不管人前人后，他从来不生气，做事情从未冲动过，也绝不将个人情绪表露与人，奥，除了那一次。

那时我已经为他工作了两年多，他说有点私事，便没让我跟着，车停在附近，他就走了，我在车上等了很久，本来想下车看看，外面风沙大，天气很差，我就打消了念头，但是他一直没有回来，我只好下去走着看看。

走了十分钟左右吧，经过这边的一条河，这条河是一直在的，流经这附近的很多个村落，我站在外面就看到他正在往回走，手里跟去的时候一样，什么都没有，他走到桥上，脸上没什么表情，跟完全没看见我一样，双手扶在桥的石栏上。最开始，他只是低着头，然后整个后背慢慢地、慢慢地伏下去，脑袋垂得更低，这期间他一点声音都没有，我不知道他怎么了，也不敢出声叫他，然后就看见了他的眼泪，无声无息地滴落在桥面上。

风沙很大，可能很迷眼，除了风吹起沙土的声音，就是河水哗啦啦毫无感情流过去的声音，我立刻下了决定，没再看他一眼，往回走回了车上，我一直觉得我的决定是对的。

此后他再回到车上时，就恢复了正常，他跟所有人都挺客气的，别说我，我偶尔有几次听到他跟家里打电话，都差点以为他还是在工作，可能已经成习惯了，连我都觉得枯燥的事情，他也不说一句不耐烦的话。因为工作的原因，我跟着他接触了挺多事物和乐子，我觉得他对那些东西根本一点兴趣都没有，可他还是什么都能玩上手，也愿意教我。那次我正在边学边问他，突然来了个电话，是我女儿，她约我出去玩，我自然没空，便打哈哈糊弄过去。挂完电话，我发现他一直在看着我。

我尴尬的跟他解释了一下，他一直没有结婚，我觉得在他面前谈多了家庭没有益处，“以后她就会明白的。”我这么说道，他也点点头，并没有打算要对此说什么。我还想继续研究，他突然问我：“不管做什么，都不能只顾当下，你说对吗？”我没过多考虑，“当然。”他听到我的回答，点了点头，微微笑着，“说的也是，谁能知道以后会不会后悔呢？”

我附和地点头，其实并没有明白他在说什么，他一直一个人生活，有一个阶段似乎是他家里希望他抓紧结婚，连我都听到关于他结婚的传闻，不过我平常一直看着他，我觉得他根本没有那种能结婚的感觉，他人是挺好的挺优秀的，可是很难让人想象他结婚的模样，我觉得他不但对一切都没有兴趣，他对自己也没有什么兴趣，这样的人怎么能和人结成家庭。当然了，人各有志，我也只敢在心里评价一下自己的上司。

后来那年的冬天他死了，死的很突然，我甚至见到了传闻中他家的那个人，真的是他的父亲，作为他的秘书，我应该最了解他，所以他那位父亲亲自过来问我，他不知道他前途一片光明的儿子为什么要死，可惜我也什么都不知道，我光知道那天晚上有流星雨，晚上大家都在外面看，他也是，心情还很好，我还以为是因为他最近又升了的原因，我跟他告别回家，他把放在办公室的一套茶具拿给我，晚上看完流星回去之后，他就吃药自杀了，这样说，说的他好像就是为了看流星活到那一天的。


End file.
